Maybe this is wishful thinking
by burn me
Summary: This is a one-shot based on Taylor Swifts 'back to december. Jake and Bella started going out after she jumped off the cliff. Edward didn't come back, and everything in Eclipse happened, except Bella was with jake and the pack.Edward comes back, and bella leaves with him.this is set two years later, when bella realises her mistake and tries to make things right.


**This is a one-shot based on Taylor Swifts 'back to december.**

**Jake and Bella started going out after she jumped off the cliff. Edward didn't come back, and everything in Eclipse happened, except Bella was with jake and the pack. On the day of the battle, Edward and his family come back and help defeat the newborns, and Edward kills Victoria. Bella goes back with him to get married, and leave Jake heartbroken. This is set two years after Eclipse, when Bella realises her mistake and comes back to try and make things better.**

**Maybe this is wishful thinking.**

**She walked up to the door, her hand hesitating, debating whether she should knock or not, before lowering it and walking back down the steps. Stopping at the last step, as she had the past five times, she took a deep breath and turned back around. Just as she had before, she raised her hand, pausing it, waiting to see if her hand will knock itself. This time, however, the door opened, making her decision for her.**

**He stood there, dressed in dark jeans and a light button down shirt, barefoot as always. He took her breath away. It had been too long since she had seen him, two years too long. He looked the same as he did when she left him, hard face, stiff posture. And the fact that he didn't look a day older either – expected when he hadn't given up phasing, well she thought at least.**

**She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Hi." She mumbled. He nodded in response.**

"**um…thankyou for meeting with me." **

**His mouth twitched. "well, it was hard to believe that you would be contacting me after agreeing to marry the leech, so I had to see if you were still human."**

**It stung her, to hear about her stupid decision of marrying Edward, and the venom in his voice, but she kept her head up.**

**They headed out to the diner, but not before She saw his father's face hide back behind the curtain. He had done that at one stage before, back when things were simple. **

"**so, how's your dad? I see the weather hasn't improved." She made small talk as we drove.**

**She saw him shrug from the corner of her eye. "He's good, can't complain. And the weather seems to have gotten a little cooler within the past year. I got a job at the lumber yard, so I feel the changes as they happen."**

**She hummed in response, and they were back to silence. He fiddled with the radio, finding one that worked.**

**They pulled up at the diner, he held the door open for her, and they got the booth at the very back corner, where they could have some privacy. They ordered straight away.**

**When the waitress left, she tried to make conversation again. Before she could speak, however, he started the conversation.**

"**I remember the last time we came here together, the last happy memory of ours. I had asked you to dinner, to celebrate your graduation, and had got you white roses, because I thought they represented you best…I don't think you even took them home did you?" She looked down at her lap when he said that. "they stayed here, on this table, for someone to chuck out in the trash, like it was nothing, it didn't mean anything." He took a deep breath. "was that what it was like for the whole relationship? Did anything of us mean anything to you?"**

**She looked at him, desperate to try and fix what she had done. "No Jake…I-I mean…" She sighed. "I am so sorry. I don't know what else I can do. I took a leap of faith that we could fix this, that you may give me a second chance I know I don't deserve, that I could prove to you just how much you mean to me. That night…God you have no idea how many times I've replayed it in my head, how much I regret what I did. I was – I was just so overwhelmed…that is no excuse, and I'm not trying to make what I did any better, it's just, old feelings had returned, and it was all of a sudden and I was so confused…it wasn't until a couple of months after I had left Forks that I realised just how much you meant to me, how much I missed your hugs. I thought of coming back then, I would have done anything to get your forgiveness – I still would – But the Cullens wouldn't let me leave so easily. A vampires strongest gift is drawing their prey to them, and they drew me back. They messed with my head, made me believe I wanted to be there, I wanted to marry **_**him, **_**and I thought I was happy. We all went to college, I got a degree in teaching, and then they were planning to change me. That was when I got out. Rosalie was on my side with that. She helped me clear my mind, helped me file for divorce, and helped me to come back here. I've been staying in a small house, near my father. I've been here for a couple of weeks, I let myself get settled in, and then I called you and here we are." She took a breath. "I'm not saying this to try and make my leaving any easier, or to try and get pity or any of that other shit. I just want you to know that i'm so sorry, I swear, if I could change anything at all, it would be that decision." By now, tears were streaming down her face.**

"**I remember when you left." He muttered quietly. "It was just after the newborn battle. I had been injured near the end, and then he came along and killed the redhead. You seemed to look at him as if he was some kind of superhero – your knight in shining armour. I knew I had lost you to him then, I just didn't want to admit it. I couldn't sleep that night, or the night after, and then you came and told me you were leaving with him, that we were over." He choked up. "I was heartbroken. I knew you would have, I already knew when I saw the way he looked at you, but it didn't make it any easier. I understood what you felt when he left you, I felt numb, dead inside, and I didn't want to do anything, see anyone. I would get up, go to school, do patrols, look after my father and then go to sleep. It was a cycle for a whole year. The first few months though, I had some kind of hope that you would come back, that you would realise your mistakes and come back into my arms. I even tried calling you on your birthday, it went to voicemail though. And then I thought that maybe you would call me when it came time for my birthday. You remember my birthday right? It was in the middle of summer, and when I got my permit I would take us for long drives around town, making jokes, goofing off."**

"**it was when I really fell in love with you." She interrupted.**

**He took a shaky breath. "it was one of my favourite memories. And then things went downhill, with Victoria and the newborns, and the threat they posed to you. And then…well, you know what happened."**

"**I was scared." She admitted. "With you, it was as easy as breathing, we were sure of each other, how we felt. And then, With **_**him, it was like he'd disappear again any second, and I didn't want to feel like that again. I ignored everything we had been through, everything you had done for me, and just left, I barely even gave you a good – bye." She gave a humourless laugh. "until now, I had forgotten how much I missed you. Everything about you, even the littlest things like your dark skin, your smile, how it can cheer up anyone in a second. When you were there when Edward left me in September, and I ruined your shirt with my tears. I was nervous when I came here, you know. I think it's silly to think that you would take me back, but a girl can dream. I didn't expect you to come you know. I would have expected you to say no. But now that you're here, I want to say, I am so sorry. I'll say that as many times as I can, until you get sick of me, but I want to know if there is any hope of us, of us being anything, even friends?"**_

_**He looked deep in thought. After a minute, he looked straight in her eyes. "What you did hurt me beyond imaginable, but, I can't ignore my feelings for you and our history either. I don't want anything right now, though. I think we should stay friends, and if, in the future, we go into a relationship again, then it will happen."**_

_**He held out his hand, as they had when they were five. "Friends?"**_

_**She smiled, and shook his hand, a million feelings rushing up her hand. "Friends." After that, they were just good old Jake and Bell's.**_


End file.
